Episode 8223 (3rd August 2018)
Chas and Paddy ask Marlon and Liv to be Baby Margarita's godparents. Later, it hits home for Chas that she doesn't have long left with her unborn daughter following a scare during a prenatal appointment. Elsewhere, Samson encourages Sam to fight for Lydia whilst Bob lands a job interview with his former employer Naughty Nylons. Plot Debbie nips into the pub to see Chas. Conversation quickly turns to Sarah and her transplant and Debbie comments it's almost like they're waiting for someone to die. She realises what she's said and apologises for the insensitivity of her comment. Chas promises Debbie they'll find a donor soon. Lydia has found a picture of Aaron's christening whilst cleaning behind the cupboards. When Chas mentions Aaron's godmother, Paddy suggests they could give Margarita godparents too. Bob looks online for a new job. He still hasn't told Laurel that he's no longer working in the café. An upset Sam tells Samson that Lydia has left as she may have cancer. Samson questions if Sam is just going to let Lydia go. Chas and Paddy summon Liv and Marlon to the pub where they ask the pair to be Baby Margarita's godparents. Liv is delighted although wonders why Chas has asked her. Sam and Samson find Lydia in the café looking for flats. Samson tells Lydia that she can't leave them even if she's ill. Sam explains that even with everything that happened with Alice, he wouldn't change a single day. He begs Lydia to stay. Lydia explains leaving was the last thing she wanted but she can't be a burden. Sam promises they'll be alright as long as they're together. The pair hug. Laurel pops into the café to see Bob but Brenda reveals Bob no longer works there. Laurel tries to hide her shock. In the pub toilets, Pete tells Ross not to go messing things up. After Pete leaves, Ross heads into the cubicle to take cocaine but he's got none left. At Chas' prenatal appointment, Paddy sets his phone to record Margarita's heartbeat but the Midwife struggles to find it which leaves Chas and Paddy fearing the worst. After what feels like an eternity, the midwife eventually manages to find the heartbeat much to Chas and Paddy's relief. Joe informs Debbie that Priya is his new personal assistant. Chas and Paddy return to the pub in a sombre mood. Before retreating into the backroom, Chas explains it took ages to find Margarita's heartbeat. Gaz pays Ross a visit. He's keen to do more business and suggests they go for a pint later. Marlon, Liv and Faith head into the backroom to check up on Chas. Chas explains she thought they'd lost Margarita today. And although she knows that day will come, she can't bear the thought of it happening before they're ready. Chas doesn't think she's ever let herself believe she was going to lose her daughter, as if she had, she would've been more prepared to say goodbye today. When Bob returns to Mulberry Cottage, Laurel confronts him about no longer working in the café. Bob assures her everything is going to be okay as he's got an interview with his former employer Naughty Nylons tomorrow. Faith proposes they have naming ceremony for Margarita. Chas and Paddy agree so Faith suggests they have it tomorrow. Chas knows it will be difficult but it's a chance to celebrate Margarita's life. Faith gets to work planning the party. She vows it'll be a day Chas and Paddy will never forget. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Midwife - Julie Lockey *Gaz - Jamie Dorrington Locations *The Woolpack - Bar, car park, gent's toilets and backroom *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Ultrasound room *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes